What does it mean to forget?
by RedHeadWonder
Summary: “You can run Moonlark, but you cant hide! He’s not here to protect you now.”
1. The smell of sweet sorrow

**Just a heads up, Mr. Forkle never had a twin brother in this story.**

"NOOO!"

Sophie awoke with a start. Her hair was damp with sweat and her eyes, wet with tears.

Before she knew it, she was ripping the covers from her body and rushing to the hiding spot of a certain spy gadget.

"Show me Connor, Kate, and Natalie Freeman..."

The spy ball powered to life, and a picture of her human family could soon be seen. They were all fast asleep, on the couch, the light of a TV flickering shined on their faces. They were safe.

Sophie hugged the spy ball to her chest as the happenings of her nightmare replayed in her mind:

 _"Sophie!" Amy._

 _"This is all YOUR fault!" Her sister sat, tears in her eyes._

 _Her human parents lay in the floor, their critical state is to hard to handle, that's when the black cloaked figure returns._

 _"You can run Moonlark, but you can't hide! He's not here to protect you now!"_

What scared Sophie the most was that Amy had been right, it was her fault, all of it was. She needed to clear her head, she needed to talk to Mr. Forkle. But she couldn't... he was gone. So she'd do the next best thing, she'd go visit his wanderling.

She set her spy ball down, and snuck down stairs. She knew that Grady would likely ground her until was an ancient but... this was important to her.

So, down the stairs she crept, not bothering to grab her cape, and made her way to the leap master.

"Wanderling Woods!" She whisper-yelled.

She soon found herself in the sad and mournful place she had intended to reach.

The Wanderlings really were quite beautiful, however she couldn't get over the fact that this was basically the Elves equivalent to a graveyard. This was where the very few unfortunate Elves would be remembered.

As she made her way to Mr.Forkle's Wanderling, she rubbed the sore area just below her rib cage, trying to untangle the roar of emotions that she was feeling.

Many of the other Elves had no idea of the place she found for his seedling, just behind the rest of the others, there was a cluster of trees, and when you push aside the branches, you'll find a well hidden stream. That is where Mr. Forkle's seedling had been planted only a year before.

As Sophie pushes the fence of branches away her mind wandered to Amy. She knew that her human family was safe, but that didn't change the fact that she worries about them.

Sophie was so deep in thought that she didn't even realize the cloaked figure only inches away, that is until she felt the soft fabric under her nose. The smell of sweet sedatives send her into an uncontrollable sleep.


	2. Life Four letters tell a full story

**Sophie's POV**

I hazily open my eyes. And instantly close them again.

The world felt as if it was spinning.

"You would think that the most powerful elf would be smart enough to pay attention to her surroundings."

I know that voice. Fintan.

I didn't care about my current state, the fact that I had a blinding headache meant nothing. He was the reason Mr. Forkle was dead. I can't talk to him because of Fintan and the Neverseen, and for that, they were going to pay.

I gathered all of my anger, sadness, and grief. And with a pained breath, I flood them into the room.

But nothing happened.

Nothing happened? But... how?

"Do you really think we would go through all the trouble of kidnapping you, and then not even stop your one way to defend yourself? Oh, you did. Not as smart as we would like to think, are we?"

I reach my hand to my head. No.

My fingers glide along the metallic shell of a device I know all to well... they had placed an ability restricter on me. And it has obviously been enhanced, I can hardly think without there being some kind of interference.

His sickening smile is one you'll never forget.

"You know, I never did get to thank Mr. Dizznee. I don't think I ever will."

" Don't you dare hurt him, so help me if you lay one finger on any of my friends or family you will regret—"

"Oh it's to late for that. But, let us not forget who has the power here Ms.Foster. I'll give you a hint, it's not you. But, we won't do anything else to your friends..."

"Huh, like I would ever believe—"

"IF, you're willing to do something for me."

"Like what?" I may not make it out of here, but at least my friends and family would be safe, that's all that matters.

Fintan says something in a hushed tone, and soon, there's someone rushing to him, carrying a small bottle in their hand.

"Drink this." He says, as he holds the black liquid out to me.

"You think I'm just going to drink this without knowing what it is? You're delusional." I smirk, proud of my steady voice.

"Oh I don't think I am Ms. Foster, you see, you would do anything to save you're precious loved ones, honestly, I don't understand it, but if you don't drink this, your loved ones will pay for it, and I'll be sure of that."

Whether it is the right choice or not, I snatch the bottle from his hand, I can't loose another family. I just can't.

I down the contents with one gulp. And the last thing I see is the malicious smile spread across Fintan's face, and then everything goes black.


	3. A Whole New Person

***READ THIS!***

 **Hey! So, this chapter is going to be a three year jump from the last chapter, and if you're a little lost, you're meant to be, I'll have flashbacks incorporated in later chapters to explain things. And, now, without further ado, A Whole New Person:**

"Hey! Jade!"

It's cute the way he thinks I gonna listen to him. I hear his quick breaths and fast paced steps as he tries to catch up to me.

"Jade! Wait up!" I pause for good measure, only to resume running as soon as I hear him getting close.

"Seriously?" He yells breathlessly.

"Must you run this fast?" He asks between gasps.

I smirk at his comment, and then stop.

"No dear brother, I have no need to run this fast, it's just fun to see your head shrink a few sizes as you realize that your little sister is better than you in a lot of ways."

He catches up then, his hands resting on his knees as he tries to calm his breathing. His forehead glistens with sweat, and his dark hair appears even darker, as it is dampened with his stuggle. I laugh then.

"What's so funny?" He asks

My laugh deepens.

"Aren't guys meant to be more athletic than girls?" I ask, the sarcasm loud and clear.

"Well, you must have durability that girls not naturally have."

"Or you just have weak girl legs."

My brother laughs then, it's a sweet sound, one that reminds me that there are times when life is good.

As our laughs fade, and our smiles are replaced with our determined scowls, my brother finally tells me why he was chasing me.

"The boss wants you."

"Why?" I snarl

"Who knows?"

I frown, knowing that this is not going to be good.

"Hey, it's okay to be scared, I was, still am when he calls me in."

He smiles warmly, and I try to mirror it. Apparently I fail because he pulls me in for a hug, something he is not normally willing to do. So, it startles me at first, but soon, I settle in and let him comfort me. He lets go after a little time has passed and wishes me luck. And I head to see Fintin.

It's just been us for three years now, my brother and I, our parents died when our rival invaded our hideout. And ever since then, Fintin has taken keen intrest in me, I may not remember much, actually, I only have one memory from before the past three years. I remember my mom, her blonde hair, her kind and loving voice, and I remember how she would always look tired, always looked worried. And that was all because she loved me, me and my brother. I took after my mom, my natural blonde hair and brown eyes do not match my brother's dark chocolate brown hair and teal eyes. They say my eyes are brown because of a serum I once drank, it was still in testing and I was only three. That's why I started dying my hair, so that I would look and feel more connected to the only family I have left. My hair is more black than brown though, only slightly darker that's my brother's.

I turn the last corner, and soon, I am standing on the outside Fintin's door, I take a deep breath and open it.


	4. GoodEvil Is there really a difference?

"Ms. Vacker, I've been expecting you."

"Well, I mean, I would think so. You know, considering the fact that you summoned me."

This guy gets on my nerves. He's the most arrogant, self righteous, and crazy elf I have ever known. Seriously, this guy is a pyrokinetic, right. Yeah well, it's more like pyromaniac. This guy burns things for fun.

"Now, now. This is not the time for your teenage

attitudes," Fintan returns "I'm sending you in your first mission."

"WHAT? Really!?!"

I'm seventeen years old and have never been on a mission. I can't believe this is happening!

"Try to refrain from raising your voice Ms. Vacker. And yes, I never kid when it comes to assignments."

Actually, the guy never kids at all. Come to think of it, I don't think I have ever seen Fintan smile. Except when he sets fire to things. Yeah, I know, creepy.

"Well? What's my mission?"

"You will be accompanied by your brother and two others. Your job is to watch and learn. You, and the others, will be training for the next few weeks, but with in a month, you will be paying a visit to an old... friend of mine."

"I'm guessing this friend is no friend at all?"

He doesn't confirm, but he also doesn't deny it.

I'm turning to leave when;

"Ms. Vacker?"

"Yes?"

I turn around to find Fintan holding a case. And he opens it to reveal a pair of deep zircon blue circular objects.

"You are going to be going around other elves and they are not used to eyes of your natural tone, such differences could make them suspicious of you, so The Lab designed these. They are meant to rest on your eyes, just around the iris and pupil so that your eyes appear to be blue."

I take them from his outstretched hand and marvel at the gorgeous shade of blue. Darker than my brother's ( **okay,I know that I said his eyes where teal, forget I said that.)** , but similar enough that I will truely look like I'm related to him. And I will no longer be identified as a freak at first glance.

"They're only temporary. Our developers are searching for a way to permanently alter the color of your eyes. They should have completed the task by the time you're done training."

I nod my head.

"Thank you."

I close the case and proceed to leave.

"Oh, and Ms. Vacker? You will likely experience breakthroughs during training. You're no ordinary girl, and deep down, I think you know that. When you where very young, extensive experiments were performed in your mind, making room for multiple special abilities to trigger. Do not be afraid when you start to become overwhelmed. Because we know that you will have at least six special abilities, including your telepathy."

What am I supposed to say to that? 'Okay, cool, see ya!' No! That won't work, I'm just going to walk away and tell my brother the good news.

I close the door behind me.

I want to put these weird eyes things on but I don't know how. I think I just put the side that's rounded out on my eye, but I need a mirror in order to do that.

Huh. Maybe that place has one.

I walk into the small building and find it actually does have a mirror, I guess I'm just lucky.

I look at myself, open the case, pick up one of the blue cover up and brace myself for the worst.

I have managed to put the foreign objects into my eyes, not without gouging a few pieces of them out, but still.

Now, where is my brother?

I exit the building and begin my search.

I'm walking by Elves I have known for as long as I can remember, I smile and wave, they look at me like they don't know me. Am I really that different with blue eyes?

And It isn't long until I hear the voice of my brother, I can't wait to tell him!

"Alvar! Hey, Al!"

He's talking to someone named Darian, and let's just say Darian is anything but pleasant. And when I walk up, he rolls his eyes and stalks off.

"Hey, Jade? I hardly recognized you."

"Yeah, Fintan gave them to me, pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah they are cool, what'd the boss have to say anyway?"

"You're never going to believe this... he's sending me on my first mission!"


	5. SURPRISE!

**Alvar's POV**

My eyes grow large as I realize what she just said.

"WHAT? You're not ready for a mission! What if you get hurt?"

 _Jade being here may have started out as just a mission, and me acting like her brother may have just been an assignment but... I've grown to really love this kid. I actually feel closer to her than I do my own siblings._

"Alvar, need I remind you that I'm seventeen? And by the time we go on the mission, I'll be eighteen? I've been preparing for this day for as long as I can remember. Can't you just be happy for me?"

 _Her newly blue eyes sparkle with hope. How can you say no to a face like that?_

"Jade, I am happy, I'm exceptionally proud too. But, I don't want my little sister getting hurt. I came off as over protective but, can you blame me?"

 _She smiles. And what a sweet smile it is. She was the reason I stayed here, the reason I'm still part of the Neverseen. If she hadn't come along, I'd be long gone, but an innocent girl like her needs to be protected. And I know that she's anything but innocent, she's not naive. But, if I left, I'd lose her and it'd be putting her in danger._

"I guess not, but, I'm really excited."

 _I open my arms, waiting for her to hug me. I almost never hug her, or anyone for that matter, I don't like to get attached but, she's a special case._

 _Her eyes widen with surprise as she realizes what I'm inviting. And her face lights up with the biggest smile as she tackles me in an embrace. I have to admit, she's a good hugger._

 **Jade's POV**

 _He's hugging me! Twice in one day? This has got to break some record. My emotions are going heywire. It feels like I'm feeling emotions that aren't mine. Anger, sadness, confusion, and love. They all surge through me. It makes my head spin, the world is getting darker. What's going on? The last thing I feel is Alvar shaking me as I collapse in his arms._

 **-Hours later-**

 _Voices. I hear distant voices. All of them are calling for something. I feel surges of worry course through my body, it's so strong, I feel sick. I'm so confused. Who am I? Where am I? I hear one voice that's louder than all the others. A male voice. The voice is so frantic. What is it saying? I need to focus, but my head is clouded with unknown emotions. I need to try anyway._

"...de! ...ade! Jade!

 _Jade! That's my name. My name is Jade Vacker. And that voice is my brother, Alvar. I just need to follow his voice. I imagine my consciousness making a beeline for the surface that is reality. And soon, I'm blinded by bright lights._

"Jade! Oh thank goodness! I thought I'd lost you!"

 _His hand was resting on my sholder. And it's now that I realize, I'm lying down on a medical bed. A cold, metal, and huge medical bed. I start trying to make a run for it immediately. But Alvar holds me down._

"I know you don't like doctors but, Jade, they need to talk to you."

"About what? What's wrong?"

 _I frantically look around the room. There are a total of 6 doctors surrounding me._

"Ms. Vacker. We're here to tell you that you have developed two new abilities. You are now an empath and an enhancer."

"Wait... what!?!?"

 **Hi everyone! I know that Sophie is already an enhancer but, remember, she remembers nothing. So... to her, this ability is new. But leave your thoughts in your reviews. And until next time:**

 **Stay you!**

 **Stay beautiful!**

 **Stay awesome!**

 **Have a good day my lovelies!**

 **-Nikki out**


End file.
